Valeriya
by InukoHigurashi
Summary: Set after Shadow kissed but Dimitri does not get turned in the cave. After their night in the cabin Dimitri mysteriously leaves St. Vlad's. Not knowing where Dimitri has gone or why Rose tries to deal with her feelings while fighting off the darkness caused by spirit as well as give birth to her newborn daughter. When Dimitri returns can Rose find it in herself to forgive him...
1. Prologue

_**Valeriya**_

 _Summary: Set after Shadow kissed but Dimitri does not get turned in the their night in the cabin Dimitri mysteriously leaves St. Vlads and Rose. Not knowing where Dimitri has gone or why Rose tries to deal with her feelings while fighting off the darkness caused by spirit as well as care for her newborn daughter. When Dimitri returns can Rose find it in herself to forgive him or will the two raise their daughter together?  
_

 _Rated M just to be safe._

 _ **Warning: Chapter involves birth**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

It hurt. I had never felt pain like this before, not even when I had been kicked in the gut during class trainings.

I cried out again as another contraction hit me faster and harder then the one before it.

I still couldn't believe that I, Rose Hathaway, was in the middle of giving birth. That was one thing I had never dreamed I'd do. Sure I'm sure I'd have had sex at some point in my life but actually having a baby? No way, for Dhampirs this was something very complicated. I was going to be a guardian and that meant I would have little time for a child and so I had decided long ago not to go down that path but unfortunately fate decided to fuck with me a little and some how I had conceived a baby with my mentor and fellow Dhampir, Dimitri Belikov.

I really had to stop doing things that weren't suppose to be possible.

"OH GOD GET THIS LITTLE MONSTER OUT OF ME!" I screamed as another contraction hit.

"It's alright Rose, you're doing so well." My mother soothed as I squeezed her hand in a vice grip

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" I screamed again and Lissa, my best friend, lovingly wiped the sweat off my face with a damp cloth. "I JUST WANT THIS THING OUT OF ME!"

"Okay Rose," Dr. Olendski, said as I continued to breath "One more push and you'll get to hold your baby."

I closed my eyes and put my arms around my knees that were up against my chest and my mom and Lissa whispered encouragements at my side. My friends, Alberta, and Abe, my father, were waiting patiently outside in the hall.

Where was Dimitri you might ask? Not a clue. A few days after our baby had been conceived he had left, Alberta had said that he had been sent on a classified mission by the Queen and there was no way to know when or if he'd be back.

It pissed me off that he had just left without saying a word to me, not to mention his phone had been cut off so he had no clue that at this moment he was about to become a father… or that I really wanted to castrate him right now. I was never having sex again.

"Okay Rose push hard NOW!" Olendski demanded and I rose up and bore down as I forced the small being from my body. It hurt, it burned even and I realized that being a woman sucked.

Suddenly I felt this wonderful sensation of relief as the baby slip out of me and into the doc's waiting arms.

Gratefully I collapsed back down on the bed and just tried to breath. The room was silent for a few minutes as Olendski carefully wiped the baby's face and then a loud cry shattered the quiet stillness and I smiled.

I had my baby.

I looked up as mom smiled with tears in her eyes and Lissa looked like she was bout faint from excitement. She looked at me with a sparkle in her jade green eyes and she whispered to me three little words that made me grin wider.

"It's a girl!"

I laughed weakly. I was so tired but I wanted to see my baby.

I looked over to mom as she tearfully spoke.

"I have a granddaughter."

Olendski then brought my baby to me and I smiled.

"Lets say hello to mommy." She said to the still crying infant and as gently as possible she handed me my baby and I cried.

"I can't believe she's real." I sobbed as I opened the blanket. The baby had been wiped down but was still covered in fluids and birth goo but to me she was beautiful. She had a head full of dark curls and a little button nose and all ten toes and fingers. She was perfect.

"Hi," I whispered. "I'm your mom." She stopped crying and opened her bleary brown eyes and I felt my heart break. She had Dimitri's eyes.

"What are you going to name her Rose?" Mom asked.

"Valeriya." I said. "Her name is Valeriya."

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? I've being reading a lot of Vampire Academy fanfiction lately as well as rereading the novels and I felt inspired. One thing I always want to see in a VA fanfiction is Dimitri and Rose's interaction with a small baby so that is what this started out as. We'll see where it goes from here.

Please review and let me know what you all think. I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy, and I make no profit from this work of fiction.

Thank you

InukoHigurashi

Valeriya- Russian form of Valerie; to be healthy, strong. Russian Nicknames are Val (American), Lera, Lerunya, Lerusya, Lerukha, Lerusha, and Leka.

Baby's full name is Valeriya Dimitrievna Belikov.


	2. Dimitri's Return

_**Valeriya**_

 _Summary: Set after Shadow kissed but Dimitri does not get turned in the their night in the cabin Dimitri mysteriously leaves St. Vlads and Rose. Not knowing where Dimitri has gone or why Rose tries to deal with her feelings while fighting off the darkness caused by spirit as well as care for her newborn daughter. When Dimitri returns can Rose find it in herself to forgive him or will the two raise their daughter together?  
_

 _Rated M just to be safe._

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **Dimitri's Return**

 **RPOV Decmeber 26th  
**

The week after Valeriya's birth was hectic to say the least. Lissa and decided to postpone our move to Court when I found out I was pregnant and until Olendski gave the okay to fly little Val and me were grounded.

Val had also been screaming on and off since she was born. According to Olendski my poor baby had colic so I was currently rocking my daughter gently as she was swaddled snuggly and her head was rested on my chest where the beating of my heart soothed her. She was no longer crying but she was still whimpering at the moment as I gently bounced and rocked her but I knew it would last no matter how hard I tried to get my baby to sleep.

I looked up to my ceiling.

"Come on Val," I said pleadingly, "Mama can only take so much, you know." I shifted her, my arms growing tired, and this only caused her to start to cry again. "Strigoi, madmen, psychos, heck even Stan Alto, I'd take them all on one at a time if only you would stop crying!"

Val looked up at me with a quivering lip I glanced to the clock. It was feeding time.

I sat down on my bed, grabbed a pillow and propped her up in my lap as I quickly bared my breast so that she could eat.

Once she latched on I sighed. This kid was already making my life hectic but I loved her much more then I thought I would have. I had never thought myself as the mother-type but once I first held my little Val I knew that I would move heaven and earth for her.

As Valeriya continued her meal there was a knock at the door. I sighed and grabbed a blanket to through over Val and my naked boob.

"Come in!" I called and began to pat my baby's bottom as she nursed.

Lissa opened the door and quickly shut and locked it.

I cocked my head in confusion as she looked at me wild eyed; her breathing was coming in heavy pants.

"Liss Wha-" suddenly her emotions came through the bond like a tidal wave, for some reason my hormones from my pregnancy had been having some weird affects on the bond and her emotions would come to me a little late or delayed but now I was hit full force. She was nervous, worried about me and incredibly angry.

Lissa sat down next to me and looked at me with sympathy.

"Rose," She said as she played with her fingers nervously.

"What is it?" I asked prepared to hand Val to my best friend while I went to find whoever had put her in this state and beat the living snot out of them.

She took a deep breath.

"Dimitri is coming back."

* * *

 **Abe POV**

I walked toward Rose's door. Janine had decided it would have been in Rose's best interest for her to know me and I her, not to mention little Valeriya. I had my suspicions about the father of my grandchild especially when the Princess and Adrian would talk about the Guardian who mentored Rose they seemed to hold some kind of resentment toward him, Rose, on the other hand, refused to speak of him if possible.

 _"The baby does have the Belikov looks though."_ I thought. Already my granddaughter resembled the Belikova women with their proud but delicate features and dark eyes. That's not to say that the child had not also inherited the a few Mazur and Hathaway traits as well but the resemblance, to the only son of Olena Belikova was startling, even if it had been years since I had dealt with the boy.

I had had many dealings the Belikov family in the past. They didn't particularly trust me; not many in Baia did, but Olena Belikova was a kind woman who was willing to open her home to any that needed a place to stay.

I had seen the only Belikov boy when he was younger and he was always a responsible and respectful child. Though I had heard about the incident with his Moroi father, which I had found amusing. It served the fool right, no man should ever beat the mother of his children.

I came to Rose's door and knocked. I waited for a minute until Vasilisa opened the door and peered out timidly.

"Oh thank goodness," she said as she looked back into the room, its just Abe." She then moved to let me in. As I entered the room Rose was adjusting her t-shirt, having just finished feeding little Val. The baby was swaddled snuggly in her basinet sound asleep. I walked calmly to the crib and smiled down at the tiny baby.

"What do you want old man?" Rose asked as watched me cautiously. We had been introduced when she had been near six months pregnant and though we had grown close as father and daughter it seemed she still refused to call me Dad, or Baba, unless she was feeling particularly affectionate.

"Can a man not come to see his daughter and granddaughter?"

"Whatever you say Zmey." Rose said as she got up off her bed and went to her window.

To this day I still have no idea where she had learned of my Russian nickname gifted to me by many of the Russian towns I visit on regularly, particularly Baia, but she never wasted an opportunity to use it.

"I've heard that your mentor will be back." I said slyly, "Apparently his mission was very successful." I smirked as Rose stiffened and looked over at me.

"Yeah I know," she said tersely. "Lissa told me I'm sure Guardian Belikov was very successful on his mission." As I observed her I could detect a hint of bitterness in Rose's tone.

"Kiz," I said as I eyed the two girls. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were angry with the man for doing his job."

Rose scoffed but it was Vasilisa that spoke.

"He should have at least let Rose know that he was going."

"Hmm," I hummed as my mind processed the princess's comment. I walked to the bassinette that Rose had put the baby in once she was asleep and looked back down at little Valeriya, or Val as her mother had taken to calling her. Yes the more I looked at her I could see hints of the Belikovs as well as Rose.

"I'm sure Guardian Belikov will be wrapped around little Val's fingers in no time. Why I dare say I bet that there will be an almost father/daughter bond between them by the time she is a teenager don't you think Kiz? "

Rose looked me in the eyes and I saw a flicker of shocked surprise flash in her eyes before she replaced it with petulant defiance.

She scoffed. "Don't be silly Abe."

I chuckled. "Despite how you feel about the situation Kiz I'm sure your mentor will be back soon, he is still the Princess's guardian is he not?"

* * *

 **RosePOV**

 _"Crap."_ I thought bitterly. Of course Abe would be the one to remember that Dimitri was still Lissa's sanctioned Guardian. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle seeing Dimitri again. He had left but it had been on the orders of the Queen herself.

Then there was the fact that Dhampirs weren't supposed to be able to have children together. Val was a miracle, nothing more and nothing less. I glanced back to Abe, my father; he was smiling down at my sleeping daughter. He may have been eighteen years late for me but he was here for Valeriya and that was what mattered now and so I tried my hardest to get use to this strange and flashy mobster that was now in my life. I watched as Abe glanced to me with a sly knowing look in his eyes. It was as if he thought he knew something, like a secret that he planned to use for leverage one day.

 _"He couldn't know… could he?"_

I shivered as I thought about what Abe and my mom might do to Dimitri if they knew that he was Val's father.

My door opened suddenly and Adrian came running in looking disheveled.

"The Russian just got here!" he said. Then he began to lock the door to my room.

"Adrian what are you doing?" I asked even though knowing that Dimitri had finally returned had my heart beating like a war drum.

"Isn't it obvious?" Adrian asked. "I'm not letting little Val out of this room."

"And why is that?" Abe asked sneakily. Then he looked to Lissa and me while Adrian paled. "Is there something that you want to tell me Kiz?"

Adrian spoke up. "Probably not, but I really don't like the Russian, he's boring and all serious."

We all looked at the blonde haired Moroi like he had lost is mind, which, considering he was a spirit user, he might have.

He smiled at us and I had the feeling I wasn't going to like what was going to come out of his mouth. "And I don't think him not getting laid is the problem."

I face palmed. Adrian Ivashkov was a moron sometimes.

I looked up in time to see him lighting one of his clove cigarettes and that is when I had had it!

* * *

 **DimitriPOV**

I stepped out of the car. I took a deep breath of the fresh Montana air and I saw that a heavy layer of snow covered the ground.

It had felt like a lifetime I had been back in such a familiar place.

I smiled as I saw Alberta waiting patiently for me. She smiled and nodded as she walked toward me.

"Belikov," she said as we shook hands. "I'm glad to see that you are back safe and sound." I nodded. It was nice to be back but I was also surprised. I had expected for the Queen to have Princess Vasilisa and Rose come to Court but since my orders were to return to the Academy and I hadn't been reassigned I knew that that wasn't the case. When I said as much to Alberta she shocked me with news I had never expected to hear.

"Rose and Vasilisa will be leaving in the next few days after they've had their last examination."

I gave my former boss a confused look. "Examinations?" I asked. "Are the girls alright?"

Alberta averted her eyes looking uncomfortable.

"Vasilisa is well but Rose, well, she…"

I began to get worried. Rose could get into a lot of trouble if she had a mind to and I worried that she had done something foolish while I had been gone.

"Is Rose alright Alberta?" I asked trying to hide the panic I felt deep in my stomach.

"Dimitri," she said. "Rose had a baby."

I froze, surely I hadn't heard correctly. Rose and I couldn't have children together it was genetically impossible. My mind went to the only logical answer, that Rose had had a relationship with a Moroi and as my mind played images I never wanted to see my heart broke.

"When?" I whispered. I didn't understand what I was asking. Was I asking when the child had been born? Or was I asking when she had become pregnant and by who or maybe it was all of them.

"About a week ago," Alberta said. "She had a little girl,"

I sighed and ran my gloved and through my hair. I glanced to the left and could have sworn I saw Adrian running away. Dismissing that I looked back Alberta and contemplated what I had heard.

I didn't know what to think of this news. I knew Rose had had some encounters with some of the other male students but I had thought it had never gone further then a little making out, certainly no further then what she and I had done before the Strigoi attack the week before her birthday.

"I guess I should stop in to see her then." I pulled my duffle bag onto my shoulder and Alberta smiled completely oblivious of my heartache.

"She would like that," she said. "I think Rose had wished you had been here during her pregnancy. She had a lot of complications."

My heart only broke more at hearing that. Rose had probably been terrified, scared at the prospect of being a mother so young and then to have had complications with the pregnancy I could imagine that Rose had been more then stressed while I had been away.

"And the father?" I asked with little more heat then I should have. Surely the father had been there to support Rose as she carried his child. Alberta shook her head sadly and I had my answer. Of course the father wouldn't have been there to help and support Roza, Moroi men rarely stayed with their Dhampir lovers.

"Rose wouldn't say."

I growled angrily deep in my throat. If I got my hands on the Moroi that had done this to my Roza I'd thrash him then force him to take responsibility.

"I see." I then began to walk through the snow toward the Dhampir dorms.

"Dimitri," I stopped and looked back at the older woman. "I know this is disappointing but its not the end of her career she can be a good mother and a wonderful guardian."

I nodded. I agreed with her completely. What bothered me was that my Roza had had another man's child and all I wanted for it to be mine.

After putting my things away I made my way to Rose's room to see for myself that Roza was healthy and doing well and also to see this child of her's with my own eyes.

I made it to her door but before I could knock the door opened and Adrian tumbled out, a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Damn it Ivashkov," Rose growled as I stepped to the side as the Royal fell to the ground. "I told you not to smoke those damned things around Val!"

Rose hadn't noticed me and neither had Ivashkov so I stayed quiet and observed.

"Little Dhampir I believe we have more important things to worry about." Then his eyes landed on me and he paled but it went unnoticed.

Rose stood in all her glory dressed in an over sized t-shirt and night shorts that were hidden under said shirt made her strong muscled legs look long and flawless. Her dark hair was piled on her head in a messy bun and even from behind she looked fierce with her legs shoulder length apart and her hands on his hips, she looked like a she-wolf protecting her young.

"A horde of Strigoi could be having an all you can eat buffet outside and I'd still take the time to kick your butt for smoking around Valeriya."

I watched, slightly amused as Rose gave the Moroi a piece of her mind, then Vasilisa and, to my surprise, Abe Mazur stepped from Rose's room and in Vasilisa's arms was a baby quietly fussing as if she had just been awoken from a nap.

"Rose you woke the baby." Lissa said.

And then as if that was her cue the baby began to cry.

Rose looked back and for a second we made eye contact and she froze.

"Little girl?" Abe asked as he followed Rose's line of sight.

"Ah, Guardian Belikov." He said with a large and almost sinister smile.

Zmey was well known in my hometown of Baia and though he had never done anything to myself or my family I still didn't completely trust him, after all he was known for being involved in a lot of shady business.

I broke eye contact with Roza and looked to the mob boss standing before me.

I nodded. "Mr. Mazur," I said then looked to Vasilisa. "Princess." Then to Adrian. "Lord Ivashkov."

Abe chuckled. "Have you heard yet about my new granddaughter?" he asked me as he gently took the crying baby that was wrapped in a thick warm blanket that kept the winter chill from her fragile form.

She was small and seemed to have the same dark hair that her mother had and it looked to be as curly as Janine Hathaway's own fiery red curls.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Abe asked proudly then he looked back at Rose and she glared at him.

"Cut it out old man." She growled as she walked over and carefully took her crying baby from the hands of the Moroi.

"Granddaughter?" I asked.

"Ah yes," Zmey said with a smug smile. "Rosemarie here is my daughter."

I wish I could say I was surprised but considering Rose's pension for getting into trouble, breaking rules, and general devil may care attitude toward certain things it didn't. Knowing that the infamous Zmey was her father and looking back on the time I spent with Rose I realized that she actually acted a lot like the notorious mobster.

"I see." I said as I glanced to Roza as she held the still crying baby in her arms. She was bouncing gently and humming trying to calm the little girl but to no avail.

"Yes is seems my little granddaughter has the Mazur hair and temper but I assume the rest of her features are from her father's family, wouldn't you agree Kiz?"

Again Rose glared at her father and he chuckled as he walked away.

"Princess Dragomir, Lord Ivashkov why don't we let Belikov and Rose catch up.

Rose sighed as the group walked away, Lissa and Adrian looking back anxiously. Rose smiled reassuringly as she tried to calm her crying infant.

Once they were gone Rose looked to me.

"Well you might as well come on in."

She then carried the baby, Valeriya, into her room.

I watched quietly as Roza tried to calm the baby but to no avail. I recognized the problem almost instantly. My nephew Paul had cried like that often when he was first born, colic he doctors had said. I winced in sympathy. Paul had not been an easy baby at first. It wasn't until he was a few weeks to a month old that he had seemed to adjust and calm down.

I sighed and steeped forward, my hands outstretched. I knew from my experience with Karolina's first time as a mother that Roza needed a break, or at least some help.

"Let me try," I said. She looked at me and for a moment I could see it there, she wasn't sure she could trust me, it hurt that she felt that way but considering I had been gone since the week after the attack without a word to anyone. It would seem, I suppose, to Rose that I had left her, abandoned her when she needed someone the most. No mater how betrayed I felt at this moment I'm sure she felt just as betrayed when I left. After mentally debating she nodded and hesitantly handed the crying infant to me.

The baby continued to cry until I began to speak softly in Russian. Then she stopped and looked up at me. She watched me curiously, her brown eyes unfocused, realizing that I was a new face and voice and so I took advantage of her quiet curiosity and smiled at her.

"Now," I said softly in Russian under the watchful eyes of my Roza. "What is all this crying about?" I asked as I gently stoked the baby's cheek with my finger. The baby's hand twitched and suddenly latched onto my finger as I rocked her.

* * *

 **RosePOV**

I watched as Dimitri worked his magic and Valeriya calmed as he spoke to her. He smiled gently as he rocked his daughter, though he didn't know that little detail, and I suddenly realized that if I didn't try to tell him that he was Val's father I would never forgive myself and if he found out from anyone else but me he'd never forgive me.

"She's beautiful," Dimitri, said as he looked up from Val, now sleeping soundly in her father's arms. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I looked away. I knew that at first he wouldn't think she was his, hell his mind wouldn't even have entertained the possibility. We had been told all our lives that Dhampirs couldn't reproduce with humans or each other, it was genetically impossible, so I couldn't blame him for not considering that Val might be his.

I nodded. "Thanks." He looked at me with that heartbroken look in his eyes and I took a deep breath. I had to tell him, even if he didn't believe me at least no one could say I didn't try.

"Comrade," I whispered. "We need to talk."

* * *

A/N: Long chapter. This story is really just whatever comes from my head. I'm not sure where I am going with it or how long it will be. Please review and let me know what you all think.

I do not own Vampire Academy So sad!"

Question: What was your favorite part in the first Vampire Academy Book? Leave an answer in the reviews!


	3. You Don't Believe Me?

_**Valeriya**_

 _Summary: Set after Shadow kissed but Dimitri does not get turned in the their night in the cabin Dimitri mysteriously leaves St. Vlads and Rose. Not knowing where Dimitri has gone or why Rose tries to deal with her feelings while fighting off the darkness caused by spirit as well as care for her newborn daughter. When Dimitri returns can Rose find it in herself to forgive him or will the two raise their daughter together?  
_

 _Rated M just to be safe._

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 **You Don't Believe Me?**

 **RosePOV**

Dimitri looked up at me and nodded. His guardian mask was up. It was as if he couldn't feel emotions, just a blank mask. But I knew him well enough to know that the look on his face meant that he was trying to hold his emotions in, to maintain his control. I had said once that I knew that he was just like me, always not quiet in control of his emotions. And I was right.

"Her father." Dimitri stated and he carefully put Valeriya in the little bassinet next to my bed. I smiled sadly at how he treated her like she was a fragile and precious thing he was terrified of breaking her. To him I suppose she was. Even if she were someone else's Dimitri would never mistreat her. He always seemed to have a soft spot for kids. I knew that he would be a wonderful father.

I just hoped he believed me.

"Yes," I whispered. "Her father." Dimitri sat down on my bed and sighed heavily. "You were pregnant before I left?" he asked doing the math in his head. I nodded.

"Yeah."

He began to breath heavily. "Why?" he asked pain and betrayal in his dark brown eyes. "I loved you Roza, I still do."

I looked down and felt my eyes fill with tears. I was right. He thought I had been with someone else. He thought Valeriya was another man's child and it broke my heart.

"Dimitri," I said and he stood up and began to pace. Through out all of this he made sure to keep his voice down so as not to wake the sleeping girl that was unaware of the conversation her parents were having about her.

"Dimitri," I said again catching his attention. "I haven't been with anyone else."

He stopped and looked at me, blinking owlishly. "What did you say?"

I stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his hands and held them to my chest.

"You are Valeriya's father."

 **DimitriPOV**

My mind couldn't process what I had heard. Surely Rose hadn't just told me that I had fathered her little daughter. No she wasn't that cruel, she couldn't be.

I looked over at the sleeping baby, her little fist had found it's way in her little mouth and she suckled it in her sleep. She was a tiny thing. As I stared at the small girl I began to see a resemblance to my own baby pictures. But it wasn't possible, Rose knew that.

I looked back to Rose, my features schooled. I needed time to think on this, the last thing I wanted was to cause a fight between Roza and myself, especially with a newborn in the room. I might not like what the child meant but I didn't hold any negative feelings for the baby herself. The circumstances of her birth were not her doing.

"Say something Dimitri." Roza plead and I looked once more to the baby. Could she really be mine?

I stood up and looked at Rose seriously.

"Roza, this isn't possible." Her face fell and I could see the disappointment in her eyes, then they hardened as she crossed her arms. This was something she often did when she felt the need to protect herself from a conversation she didn't like and I can imagine she was thinking the worse at this moment.

"You don't believe me." She said and I sighed.

"Its not that I don't believe you Roza but…" I huffed again and looked back at Valeriya. I wanted this little girl to be mine but it was scientifically proven that no Dhampir could have children with another Dhampir or a human. For some strange reason only Moroi and Dhampir could produce more dhampirs.

Rose walked pass me and carefully picked up the sleeping baby. Her body language screamed hurt and angry.

"Just go Comrade." She said as she held Valeriya in her arms and rocked her. As if sensing she was in her mother's arms the seven day old baby wiggled in her sleep and nuzzled into Roza's chest.

I sighed and walked over to Rose. She was the most important thing in my life and it hurt that she felt that I didn't believe her; honestly I wasn't sure what I believed. My head was telling me that the baby couldn't be mine but my heart, my heart wanted me to believe it even if it were a lie.

"It's not that Roza I just-"

"Go Guardian Belikov." She then turned and walked away towards her bathroom and closed the door.

I sighed and walked out of the room with my mind buzzing.

 **RosePOV**

Once the bathroom door was shut I held Val to my chest and slid down to the floor. How could he not believe me? Did he really think I was some kind of bloodwhore? I looked down at Val, she looked so much like Dimitri already and my heart broke. He was denying her, how could he do that? Hadn't he said that he would have liked to have children? I gave him one and he didn't believe me.

Suddenly a tear fell and landed on Val's cheek. I wiped her it off gently with the edge of my shirt and then wiped my own face. If he didn't want her then he didn't need to be around her.

I hated that Val would grow up like any other dhampir kid, with no father, but it seemed that was her destiny. Just like the rest of us.

I began to cry as I held my sleeping baby as an uncertain future loomed overhead.

* * *

A/N: don't hate me! It isn't that Dimitri doesn't believe Rose he just needs time to think. I mean he left nine months ago and comes back a seven-day-old baby he didn't know was on the way, I'd be in shock too.

Please review and let me know what you think. I am attempting to make everyone as In character as I can but this is a situation that is kind of an unknown since Rose and Dimitri don't have children in the books, that we know of, and so I'm kind of just going with it.

I do not own Vampire Academy!

What is your favorite Dimitri and Rose moment in Vampire Academy or Bloodline Series, may also include the Short stories at the end of the 10th Anniversary Edition or the short story Homecoming.


	4. Check Ups and Names

_**Valeriya**_

 _Summary: Set after Shadow kissed but Dimitri does not get turned in the their night in the cabin Dimitri mysteriously leaves St. Vlads and Rose. Not knowing where Dimitri has gone or why Rose tries to deal with her feelings while fighting off the darkness caused by spirit as well as care for her newborn daughter. When Dimitri returns can Rose find it in herself to forgive him or will the two raise their daughter together?  
_

 _Rated M just to be safe._

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Check Ups and Names**

 **RosePOV Two Days Later**

I was sitting in the clinic, Valeriya was bundled up in her car set that Adrian and bought for her when I was pregnant. I was kind of surprised that Adrian had enough sense to actually buy the thing but him, Lissa, and my parents had been pretty crazy with getting things ready for Val's arrival so my sweet girl wanted for nothing, especially toys, Abe and Lissa bought a lot of toys.

"Well Rose," Dr. Olendski said as she walked in holding my charts.

"How have you been feeling?"

I groaned. "My boobs hurt, I'm still sore and I haven't gotten a lot of sleep, but other then that I'm peachy."

Dr. Olendski laughed. "I see, don't worry it will pass. You suffered a traumatic experience Rose, that is basically what giving birth does, it traumatizes you and your body needs to heal."

I nodded. "I guess it not as bad it could be. I could have died, sure felt like I was dying."

Dr. Olendski smiled. "Let me get your exam done and then I'll look over little Valeriya."

I nodded and allowed her to check my vitals and what ever else she needed to check and before long she had Val out of her seat and on the exam table beside me, unwrapped from her blanket and stripped down to her diaper, checking her over. By now Val was wide-awake and looking around as much as she could as Olendski tested her motor skills and reflexes.

Once she was done she handed my baby girl to me, wrapped up and warm in her blanket once again.

"She is perfectly healthy and you are healing nicely. I will give you the okay to fly to Court but you must not over exert yourself. For Valeriya's sake you have to let yourself heal."

She then looked at my chart.

"I'll send your file to the physician at Court as well as information on Valeriya and the birth." She then looked up at me. "You still need to fill out her birth certificate Rose."

I sighed. I had put that off hoping somehow I could put Dimitri on it as well but I didn't want him to be on it if he didn't agree to it. I mean this could get him in some trouble.

"We aren't leaving for a few more days, can I have a little more time?" I asked hoping to talk to Dimitri a little more.

Dr. Olendski nodded. "Fine but it has to be filled out Rose."

I nodded. "I understand Doc, thanks." I then but my gurgling baby in her car seat and picked her up and headed back to my room where it was warm and I knew Valeriya was safe from the frigid December air.

As I was walking I looked up to see Dimitri headed my way. He stopped in front of me and looked me over carefully.

"I take it the exam went well?" he asked and I nodded not looking at him. It had been two days since the disaster that had happened in my room and I still wasn't sure about how Dimitri felt about Val. It bothered me and not even because he didn't believe me, it bothered me that he could look a Val and flat out say she was impossible, that she wasn't his. It seemed to me like she was looking more and more like him everyday.

He lifted my chin then making me look him in the eye and I was surprised to see love, pure unconditional love there. I was shocked by the tenderness he was showing me but soon found my voice.

"Yeah, it went fine. We got the okay to fly to court. All I got to do now is her birth certificate."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"Those are usually filled out before the mother is discharged." He said and I knew what he was getting at. He wanted to know why I hadn't done Val's yet.

"I was kind of hoping that you might have some say in her middle and last name." I whispered. "I mean whether you believe she's yours or not you still have the right to pick a name if you want."

* * *

 **DimitriPOV**

I sighed, it seemed like I was doing that a lot lately.

Since finding out about Valeriya I had spent a lot of time thinking about what Rose had told me. On the one hand I could possibly be the father of a beautiful little girl but then again science and history made it very unlikely. It hadn't been until the previous day when I had talked to both Adrian and Lissa.

They had found me doing a perimeter check around the wards during my shift and both had adamantly said that what Rose had claimed was true.

It didn't surprise me that the princess would defend Rose they were almost like sisters and I had seen Lissa become very protective of Rose on multiple occasions but it had been Adrian's words and their theory of spirit's involvement of Valeriya's conception that finally convinced me to be open minded to the possibility that Valeriya was mine.

Lissa claimed that Rose wouldn't have cheated on me.

 _"Rose loves you Dimitri."_ She had said. _"She loved you enough to not tell a soul, not even me, but I saw her when she found out you were gone. She was broken. And if she cared enough about you to let herself be like that then why would she just jump in bed with some Moroi that she probably didn't even like?"_

Adrian and out right laughed when I said I wasn't sure if I could believe that I was the father. It was just too miraculous to consider.

I almost punched him when he made the comment about how he had tried multiple times to woo Rose to him and that he thought I was being a moron for having doubts.

 _"Rose is known for doing the impossible after all."_ He had said. _"I mean she decapitated two Strigoi with a blunt sword at seventeen, sees ghosts, fought in a battle against more Strigoi and survived, not to mention the rescue mission, she passed her trials, while pregnant, I might add, bonded with her Moroi best friend whom she kidnapped from a magical institution at fifteen, and lets not forget that little dying and coming back to life thing she did before all of this even happened."_ He had then folded his arms and smiled smugly at me. _"Now tell me that she couldn't possibly of had your baby due to Spirit."_

I had to admit the drunk had a point. Rose was known for doing things that were supposed to be impossible. Then there was Lissa's theory about spirit's part in all of this. I had to admit that is sounded plausible. We still didn't know what all spirit could do and Roza being exposed to excessive amounts of Spirit due to her bond with Lissa could have any kind of side affects.

When I had seen her coming from the clinic while carrying the car seat that no doubt contained the little being that had me reconsidering everything I knew something in me clicked.

Roza had never been anything but loyal, it was in her very blood, Rose was simply a loyal person.

I knew she loved me, she had said as much after Victor Dashkov had placed us both under a lust spell. When I had told her that it hadn't meant anything, that it was just an illusion, compulsion even, she had been heart broken I could see it in her eyes.

And suddenly I knew Rose was telling me the truth. I couldn't just reject the possibility that Rose had given me a child. I had done that when she had come to me telling me that she was seeing ghosts and I had tried to convince her that it was because of something else. Because of that she had suffered alone and I hadn't been there to support her the way she had needed me too.

I couldn't do that now, this was something even more important than simply seeing ghosts because there were more the two people involved, there was also Valeriya to consider.

When Rose and I stopped a few feet from each other we just stared. Considering where Rose was just coming from and the fact that she wasn't upset about the baby nor was she injured herself I figured she and Valeriya had had their final checkup to get cleared to fly to court.

When I asked as much Rose's answer had come subdued and she had refused to look me in the eye.

I wasn't going to have that. She had nothing to be ashamed of, if anyone should be ashamed it was me for the fact that after everything we had gone through I had doubted her fidelity to me.

I gently lifted her chin so she would look me in the eye.

When she finally spoke and told me that Olendski had given her and Valeriya permission to leave for Court I smiled softly. That was good; it meant that they were both healthy, both of my girls.

But when she mentioned the birth certificate I raised an eyebrow.

"Those are usually filled out before the mother is discharged." I said. It seemed strange to me that Rose would wait so long before filling out the legal documentation of our child's existence.

"I was kind of hoping that you might want to have some say in her name." She whispered and my heart stuttered. She may not have said it but I understood her perfectly, she wanted Valeriya to have my last name.

"I mean whether you believe she's yours or not you still have the right to pick a name if you want."

It was then I realized that I hadn't said anything about her confession two days ago. I would need to have a serious talk with her about it and convince her that I did in fact believe her.

She glanced at me before looking away again and then she spoke in a sad, subdued voice, obviously finding something in my face that made her reconsider what she had just told me.

"Whatever Dimitri its no big deal. I'll handle it."

She tried to brush past me but I didn't let her. There was no way I was going to let her 'handle it' on her own. I had missed her entire pregnancy and even though it was because of work and for Rose's safety as well as the Moroi and dhampirs, it still left a sour taste in my mouth.

There was no way I was missing out on naming my daughter and though Rose had tried to include me by giving our baby a Russian name I still wanted to have input on her middle and last name. I wanted to be part of that.

"I didn't say I didn't want to help name her." I said before gently taking the cars set she held, a blanket was placed over the handle hiding my daughter from view.

She looked up at me and I gestured for her to follow me.

"Come," I said. "Valeriya shouldn't be out in this cold air." She followed me and I lead her to my room. Once inside I removed the blanket to find a set of wide brown eyes looking around.

I eagerly picked the tiny baby up and brought her close to my face. Her eyes blinked as they focused on me and I placed a soft kiss on her tiny head.

I looked back to Rose and she was watching me with hesitation. Her strong arms were crossed under her breasts as she glared at me.

"I thought you didn't believe me Comrade." She said.

I chuckled as I settled Val against my shoulder, making sure to support her head.

"It's not that I didn't believe you Roza, it was more shock then anything else." I sat on the bed and began to pat Valeriya as she began to drift to sleep.

"Two dhampirs having children isn't a regular occurrence after all and I had a talk with Vasilisa and Adrian. They made many good points and I realized that I couldn't dismiss the possibility that you were telling the truth, there are too many things that have happened in our lives recently that should be impossible." I smiled as I glanced toward Valeriya. "Why should our daughter be any different?"

Rose scrutinized me and then relaxed relief plain on her face.

"So," She said with a bright smile on her face. "I picked the first name you pick the rest."

I smiled. "Well In Russia we use patronymic names for middle names."

Rose tilted her head to the right and squinted at me.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It is usually the father's name." I explained.

"So you want her name to be Valeriya Dimitri?"

I laughed. Rose's confusion was plain on her face and it endeared her to me all the more. I rearranged Valeriya in my arms so that her head was supported by my arm and wrapped her blanket around her.

"Not exactly." I said. "Her name would be Valeriya Dimitrievna. It's almost like calling her Valeriya daughter of Dimitri. Do you understand?"

Rose smiled and nodded. "Yeah I like it." I smiled and then looked down at the sleeping babe. We were quiet until Rose spoke up surprising me.

"I want her to have your last name." she said. I looked up and didn't know what to say. I knew what could happen if I claimed this child but I honestly couldn't care. Rose was an adult now and if we wanted to be together there was really nothing stopping us. We may be frowned upon but Dhampir marriages weren't illegal and I had been thinking on how to get reassigned but not sent away from Rose and Val.

"If that is what you want Roza," I said with a smile before looking back down to Val.

"Its nice to meet you Valeriya Dimitrievna Belikova." I smiled and kissed the sleeping baby one more time.

"Great." Rose said. "If you could watch her for a few minutes I'll run back to Olendski's and grab the paperwork."

I nodded. "Of course Roza." She smiled and once she was gone I grabbed my pillows and laid Val down between them. She whimpered as I put her down but she didn't wake. I then stood up and took off my duster and shoes. My shift was over and so I planned to stay inside, hopefully, with Rose and Val. I then picked up my latest western and lay back against the headboard next to one of the pillows and began to read.

Before long Rose walked through the door with a folder full of paperwork to be filled out for Valeriya.

Rose sat down at my desk and I moved to stand over her.

She filled in Val's full name then her own name under mother but she hesitated at the father's name. I gently took the pen from her and wrote my own name.

"Are you sure about this Comrade?" She asked worriedly, probably concerned for me and what people would think or say about me legally claiming the child of my student as my own.

"We'll be fine Roza." I assured her and allowed her to continue filling out the information only stepping in when there was something referring to me that she wasn't aware of. Once all of the paperwork was done Rose left once more to return it to Dr. Olendski.

Once more alone with Val I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her.

She was small, smaller then my sisters' children had been when they had been born and I got the feeling she would take after Roza where height was concerned. I smiled softly as I thought about her growing up and going to school. I hoped she took after me when it came to her studies.

"I suppose I should call Mama and tell her the news." I said to myself.

Suddenly there was a harsh knock on my door and I jumped around my hand going instinctively to my waist where I kept my stake. The noise must have startled Val because she woke and began to cry.

"Who is there?" I asked as I bent to pick up the baby and attempted to sooth her.

"Open up Belikov," a voice I knew said.

I opened the door and low and behold Zmey himself stood out in the hall in all his glory.

"Ah Guardian Belikov, " he said as he glanced to the crying infant in my arms. "I was hoping to have a little chat with you."

* * *

A/N: who wants to guess why Abe wants to talk to Dimitri? Honestly I don't even know yet. Okay maybe I do a little. Please leave a review and I'll update soon. Thanks

I do not own Vampire Academy!


	5. Father to Father

_**Valeriya**_

 _Summary: Set after Shadow kissed but Dimitri does not get turned in the their night in the cabin Dimitri mysteriously leaves St. Vlads and Rose. Not knowing where Dimitri has gone or why Rose tries to deal with her feelings while fighting off the darkness caused by spirit as well as care for her newborn daughter. When Dimitri returns can Rose find it in herself to forgive him or will the two raise their daughter together?  
_

 _Rated M just to be safe._

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Father to Father**

 **AbePOV**

Guardian Belikov narrowed his eyes as he studied me but ultimately he stepped aside. I walked into the modest room, Guardians had such a mediocre pay and their homes were more often then not very spares and small, certainly nothing grand.

 _"That will not do for Rose and Valeriya."_ I thought off handedly.

I walked around the room, Belikov watching me like a hawk, as he held Valeriya almost protectively in his arms. The fact Rose had left the child with the giant Russian surprised me. She had been angry with him that much I knew. Her friends were far from sneaky when they spoke about the Guardian, though they did try, but secrets don't last long when I start looking.

I had begun to suspect that Belikov might have been Val's father when Rose had been around seven months when I had overheard the Princess and Lord Ivashkov talking quietly about the child's father and what would happen of he had come back.

Hearing Adrian refer to the unknown father as 'the Russian cradle robber,' was a big tip off.

I picked up a battered old western by Louis L'amoure and glanced to the six foot seven man currently watching me.

He looked like the cowboy type strangely enough. He was standing near the door with Valeriya in his arms, she had finally quieted down by now and Dimitri was gently rocking her in his arms.

He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of old jeans. His feet only had socks on them and I could see an old leather duster draped across the chair at the shabby desk next to the door.

"Mr. Mazur," Belikov said looking me in the eye. "Why exactly are you here?"

I smiled. "I simply wished to know the nature of your relationship with my daughter."

I stood facing the man who was several inches taller then myself; one would easily be intimidated by such a formidable Guardian, one that wasn't me that is.

"I mentored Rose," the man said as he adjusted my tiny granddaughter in his arms. I waved my hand. "Yes, yes I know all about that. I want to know when you managed to miraculously impregnate my daughter."

Belikov's head snapped up to meet my gaze and I smiled wickedly. I always had such fun in these situations.

"You didn't think I wouldn't have my ways of keeping track of my own child did you?" I asked. "I may not have been able to be in her life but I did have people loyal to me. They happily watched her and reported back to me on her health and her well-being."

I reached to adjust the cuff link on my sleeve as I talked.

"You didn't think you were the first to find her in Portland back when she was seventeen did you?"

Again the Russian said nothing. But he slightly tightened his hold on the baby girl currently held in his arms.

"Oh come now your not going to confirm or deny that you are Valeriya's father?" I asked coldly. "You aren't going to try to tell me my daughter sleeps around are you? I hope for your sake you're smarter then that Belikov."

Dimitri scoffed. " I would gladly beat anyone that tried to spout nonsense like that." He then moved toward the bed and placed Val safely between the pillows there.

"So you don't deny it?" I asked. The boy looked over to me.

"I will not deny my daughter Zmey." He said with a harsh glare my way.

I smiled. "Then I assume you will be taking responsibility."

The Dhampir man stood up straight and tall and crossed his arms.

"Of course," he said. "Even if Valeriya wasn't my daughter I would take responsibility for her and Roza."

I approved of him, he was honorable and he had a good head on his shoulders but he had still left after knocking up my daughter so I still had to put a little fear in him.

"You left," I said. "I want to know why."

Belikov raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid that information is classified. The Queen herself ordered that no one on the mission could breath a word about it."

I glared but the man didn't falter. He had a backbone of steel.

"Will it affect Rosemarie or Valeriya?" I asked dangerously.

"Not if I can help it."

"You better help it." I growled.

We stared at each other for a few minutes, a contest of wills as it were, and then I asked again.

"When were you intimate with my daughter?"

He glared at me.

"I don't see how that is any of your business Zmey."

I was seconds away from having Pavel come in a beat him. I took a threatening step forward.

"Belikov we are talking about my daughter surely you can put a father's mind to rest Hmm,"

Dimitri sighed heavily, looked away then turned back to me.

"It was the day of the attack," he said. "Roza had nearly beaten a student to death and I had had to restrain her. The darkness had over taken her and once I calmed her down things just happened."

I stood silently as I studied the man before me. It was remarkable how he seemed so sure of himself. Most men in his situation would already be begging me to have mercy.

There was the part of me, the part that still saw Rosemarie as a little newborn that wanted to rip Belikov to pieces, he was her teacher at one time after all, but then there was the fact that my daughter was not the type to just let herself be taken advantage of so I knew anything that had happened between the two had to have been consensual not to mention the age of consent in Montana was sixteen at the very least Rosemarie had been seventeen.

"I like you Belikov." I said. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you, but I like you." I then walked up to him until I was practically in his face. "But if you do anything that smears my daughter's reputation or hurts her or my little torun you'll have an unfortunate accident and your body will never be found."

I chuckled as the Guardian glared daggers at me. If looks could kill… well I would have been dead years ago.

I then turned to the door but stopped with my hand on the handle and turned back.

"If I were you I'd look out for Janine for a while. Once she finds out about this she won't be as forgiving as I am."

Belikov nodded then I opened the door to find Rose reaching for the handle.

She blinked before glancing into the room to see Dimitri standing in the room.

"Old man what are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

I shrugged. "Can't a man have a conversation with the father of his granddaughter?"

Rosemarie's dark eye narrowed. "I don't know what you think happened but-"

I cut her off. "Don't worry Kiz, I didn't hurt him and I won't so long as he does his duty in taking care of you and Valeriya."

My daughter did not look impressed.

I leaned forward and kissed her cheek then I slipped past her and walked away.

* * *

 **DimitriPOV**

I stood next to Roza as Zmey walked away and shook my head. I never thought of the Zmey as a concerned parent but that was what he was. Though I had expected to have to fight a few of his Guardians when he found out that Valeriya was my daughter I was surprised and relieved that that had not been the case.

Rose turned to me concern shining in her eyes.

"You're okay right?" she asked me as I pulled her into the room and closed the door.

"Yes Roza I'm fine." I said. "He only wanted his questions answered."

She nodded then turned her attention to the baby.

"How's Val?" she asked me as she walked over to the bed. I smiled. I couldn't help it. I was a proud papa.

"She's fine. She's been asleep most of the time you've been gone."

Rose nodded.

"Dr. Olendski said that her birth certificate would be mailed to us a court and I ran into Lissa on the way back. We're leaving in a few days."

"Alright." I said. "I'll come help you pack later today."

Rose nodded and continued to watch out daughter sleep soundly. I reached for her and wrapped my arms around her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder. I had gone on a mission I hadn't been sure I'd return from and suddenly found I had everything I wanted.

I had the woman I loved in my arms and my own daughter sleeping soundly on my bed.

 _"And I'll let nothing happen to them,"_

* * *

A/N: Aw I loved the way this ended. I wanted Abe to come off as protective but at the same time I like to think that he acknowledges that Rose is her own person who will do what she wants despite what anyone says. He also knows that should anyone try to take advantage of her that she is completely capable of dealing out some serious damage if the need arises. So aside from the protective fatherly warning Abe is pretty much okay with Dimitri though he was serious about keeping an eye on him. Janine on the other hand… lets just say Dimitri will be missed.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Question: What is your favorite Rose and Christian moment from the series? Mine is in Shadow Kissed when Christian is making his meatloaf and Rose is 'guarding' him. That whole scene was one of my favorites.

So far the only people that know about Dimitri and Rose are Abe, Adrian, and Lissa. Everyone else will find out at different times in the story so don't worry.

I do not own Vampire Academy.

Torun; Turkish word meaning grandchild

Baba; Turkish word meaning father; dad


	6. Off to Court We Go

_**Valeriya**_

 _Summary: Set after Shadow kissed but Dimitri does not get turned in the their night in the cabin Dimitri mysteriously leaves St. Vlads and Rose. Not knowing where Dimitri has gone or why Rose tries to deal with her feelings while fighting off the darkness caused by spirit as well as care for her newborn daughter. When Dimitri returns can Rose find it in herself to forgive him or will the two raise their daughter together?  
_

 _Rated M just to be safe._

* * *

 **Chapter Six:**

 **Its Off to Court We Go**

 **RosePOV**

A few days later it was time to head to Court and true to form Dimitri was constantly helping me with Valeriya. He adored her and if I wasn't head over heels for her too I'd probably be a little jealous.

Currently I was packing some last minute things of Val's and Dimitri was currently sitting on my bed with Val lying in front of him keeping her entertained. It was weird to see this big, bad ass, Russian Strigoi killing 'god' make silly faces at a twelve-day-old baby.

"Kak segodnya devochka-papa?" I heard Dimitri talking softly in Russian. The smile on his face was brilliant as he interacted with Val and she seemed to take to him wonderfully.

 _"Yup,"_ I thought as I folded a onesie. _"She's going to be a daddy's girl."_ I smiled as I heard Val's little giggles as Dimitri talked to her.

Finally I put the last of Val's clothes in the bag and Dimitri bundled her up and put her in her car seat for the trip.

"Ready to go Comrade?" I asked. He smiled and handed me the car seat and took my suitcase.

"We are just waiting on you Roza." He said and so we stepped out of my room that had been my home since I had been a small girl and we closed the door.

I smiled at Dimitri.

"Ready or not Court here I come." I said causing him to chuckle.

"I'm not sure if Court is ready for you Roza."

 **LissaPOV**

We stood waiting by the tarmac as the Academy's plane was getting its last checks before we could load. Adrian, me, Christian, Eddie, Mia were headed to Court today, along with Rose, Dimitri and Valeriya, and I was honestly very excited.

This was a new chapter in our lives, especially with Rose and Valeriya, that had been a turn neither of us ever thought would happed but I knew just from watching Rose with her baby that though she was tired and sore she wouldn't trade her daughter for anything.

Honestly none of us would. When Val had been born it had seemed so surreal, it was a change I don't think Rose was really ready for but from that little girl's fist cry Valeriya had Rose as well as the rest of us wrapped around her fingers.

Especially, it seemed, Rose's parents. I glanced over where they stood. Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur would be accompanying us to Court to help Rose settle in and make sure she had all the necessary baby items.

During Rose's pregnancy we had all pitched in buy baby things when we went to Missoula and online. As of right now there was baby furniture and other essentials in storage at Court waiting for our arrival so we could move it into Rose's apartment. I smiled thinking about helping set up the nursery.

Thoughts of setting up a room for Valeriya began to lead to thoughts of Valeriya's father. As of right now only me, Rose, Adrian and Dimitri, and possibly Abe, knew of Valeriya's paternity. Whether mine and Adrian's talk had convinced Dimitri that he was Val's father I still wasn't sure.

We rarely saw him with Rose and the baby, he had taken a lot of shifts to help while they waited for his replacement that had arrived a few days ago and Rose hadn't said anything, though she did seem happier.

"Hey Lissa," Christian said as he put a loving arm around me. "You alright? You look like your thinking pretty hard about something."

I smiled at his concern. He was such a good boyfriend and I knew I had to be the luckiest girl in the whole world.

"I'm fine," I said. "I'm just worried about Rose maybe we should have gone to help her."

"Oh I'm sure our little Dhampir has all the help she needs." Adrian said as he smoked his last cigarette before he got on the plan. I don't think he wanted to risk Rose throwing him out of it if he filled it with second hand smoke for Val to breath in.

"You mean Dimitri?" I asked. My question got a few strange looks but then they shrugged. As far as everyone else knew Rose and Dimitri had a very close mentor- student relationship so it didn't seem that far out that he might help her with getting herself and the baby ready to leave. What they didn't know was that he was in fact Val's father it wasn't something that I believed it was something I knew. Rose wouldn't have lied to me about this besides Adrian had been teaching me to read auras and I noticed something about Val's when she had been born.

Valeriya's aura had felt like Rose's and Dimitri's. I didn't know how else to explain it. It was like when she had been born there had been a strong imprint of her parents in her aura and as she got older is slowly begun to fade and her own unique aura became stronger. Adrian had said he had felt that with small children in the past it was like the baby was unconsciously trying to say 'Hey this is my mom this is my dad!' though only spirit users could tell.

Adrian smiled. "Oh yes I'm sure he's with Rose right now. He's probably carrying all their luggage."

Eddie looked over at us. "How do you figure that?" he asked.

Adrian's grin widened.

"Because I'm watching him do it right now." He said as he nodded toward the dhampir dorms and low and behold there they were. Rose was carrying Val in her car seat that Adrian had bought for her when Rose had been around nine months along and Dimitri had Rose's duffel bag and one suitcase filled with her and Val's stuff as well as his own meager belongings. I smiled

There auras were calm and happy and Dimitri's wrapped protectively around Rose and Val.

I ran to meet them.

"We were starting to worry." I said and one of Abe's guardians, Pavel I think his name was, came over and took the bags from Dimitri to load onto the plan.

"How is my little goddaughter this morning?" I asked eagerly as I lifted the blanket that kept cold January air off of her. I smiled as she stirred and blinked up at me. She was bundled in a thick looking blanket with her little face barely poking out of it.

"Hi princess," I said in a soft voice. "How are you today?"

She gave me a tiny baby smile and I couldn't help but squeal.

"Gees Lissa," Christian said as he and the others walked over. "If your not careful Val's gonna go deaf."

I turned and smacked his arm and glared playfully as Eddie also bent down to look in at the twelve-day-old infant.

"Don't worry little Hathaway," he said. "You'll get use to all the crazy around here pretty soon."

Rose on the other hand completely ignored us as she glared at the cigarette in Adrian's mouth.

"You better not come in closer with that nasty thing you hear me Adrian?"

Chuckling he took the clove cigarette and stomped it into the pavement.

"As you wish little Dhampir." Then he walked over.

I looked back up at Rose and Dimitri and I couldn't help the smile. Though they weren't touching Dimitri's stance was protective and attentive. His gaze on the other hand was sweeping the surrounding area and I can only imagine he was remembering when the Strigoi had surprised us as they swept onto the school grounds. I shivered at the memory and didn't want to imagine it could happen again.

Suddenly Rose's mom came over and told us that it was time to board and then she eagerly took Val from Rose and looked in on her.

"Hello little one." She said warmly lets get you on the plan were it's nice and warm."

Adrian snorted and I glanced at him but his eyes were locked on Dimitri who seemed to tense when Janine started walking off with Val.

My grin became painful. So he had believed us and it appeared that Dimitri was a fairly overprotective parent.

I quickly grabbed Rose locking our arms together as we followed her mother and I whispered to softly so no one else would hear.

"I'm so happy for you." And I was Rose deserved a little happiness for herself and as her best friend I fully intended to make sure she got it. After all Rose had been taking care of me since we were five.

A/N: So what do you all think Janine's reaction will be when she finds out Dimitri is Val's father and what do you all think Court life is going to like for the little family? Thanks for reading and reviewing please let me know what you all think.

I do not own Vampire Academy.

Translation:

Russian- Kak segodnya devochka-papa- how is daddy's little girl today?

Sorry for the long delay, School has started back and I have been working tirelessly to get ready for all the little pre-k kids coming in the following weeks. thank you all for your patience and I will try to upload again real soon.


End file.
